Magical Olympus
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the son of powerful Gods and Goddess. He leaves when he was 5 he can't stand his mortal parents baring praise on his younger brother and sister. Harry learns he is the most powerful Demigod in existence and meets some friends who would become his allies of the night of July 31st 1985…


**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to their original owners**

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Have a Merry Christmas Everyone**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the son of powerful Gods and Goddess. He leaves when he was 5 he can't stand his mortal parents baring praise on his younger brother and sister. Harry learns he is the most powerful Demigod in existence and meets some friends who would become his allies of the night of July 31st 1985…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry knew he was different from a young age. He had a photographic memory and got do things his 'siblings' couldn't. When Voldemort attacked his parents friends who were watching him and his twin siblings. He defended them and got a scar and son did his younger brother and sister. They were proclaimed as the Boy and Girl who-lived and he started to be ignored. He had to teach himself things and he heard voices of his real parents and ancestors advising him.

Now he was five and his mortal parents forgot his birthday. He did get a package from Lady Diana Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. It told him to go to Gringotts and ask for a heritage test. Shrugging the 5-year-old was going to listen to his mother. He packed what little he had and snuck out of Potter Manor which wasn't that hard as he was a forgotten family member. He got the night bus and saw a small little girl sitting in the back looking miserable with two twin boys beside her. A brown with brown hair and a terrified look sits with them next to a man he resembles.

"May I sit here?" Harry asks the girl

"Ok", the girl says

"I am Harry", Harry says

"I am Ginny", Ginny says shyly

"I am Fred and this is George", Fred says

"I am Neville", Neville says nervously

"I am Neville's father Frank", Frank says

"What are you all doing on your own?" Harry asks

"My parents don't care for me because I am a girl. And because my mother isn't my mother. I had this voice who told me to go to Gringotts. I felt the need to go so I left. They won't miss me", Ginny says sadly

"Same with us…", one twin says

"…Ginny's father is not ours. But we…"

"…still call her our little sister"

"My parents don't care either. I am Harry Potter and I got a message the same as you", Harry says

"I am a Longbottom", Neville says

"The heir of the house of Longbottom. My heir as I named you my other children will not hold that title", Frank says to his son, "Neither will your sister Chantelle who is born 2 days after you will get the title as they are your half siblings"

"I know the Potters and Longbottom's have been friends for centuries. I am sorry I never met you until today", Harry says

"Dad wanted me too but my stepmother Alice didn't and wanted me to send time with your other siblings", Neville says

"I am a Weasley", Ginny says

"We are Weasley's too", Fred and George say

"My brother Andrew and sister Rose are friends with your brother aren't they?" Harry asks

"Yes", Ginny says shyly

"We will go to Gringotts together then", Harry decides

They arrive at the Leaky Cauldron and get off after Harry gave the conductor a couple of galleons to keep his silence.

They sneak through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley it was late and most shoppers had gone home. They walk cautiously to Gringotts. The guards eye them as they walk in. Harry had read how to deal with Goblins.

"Follow my lead", Harry says to Ginny

Ginny nods. Harry leads they to the front teller.

"Master Goblin I am here to request a heritage test the same for my companions", Harry says

"Names?" the goblin asks

"Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley", Harry says

The goblin looks at them sharply he knew why they were here.

"Follow me to King Ragnok", the goblin says leading them through the corridors

The goblin knocks on the door in the highest office with gold doors.

"In!" a goblin barks

They enter and see a Goblin sitting on a tall chair with paperwork around him. There were few kids also around the table with only one parent each besides them.

"Sit we have been waiting for you Neville Longbottom, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and Especially you Harry Potter. I am King Ragnok", King Ragnok says

"Why are we all here?" Harry asks

"Because a new fraction of magic will start with these children in the room. You will be Gods and Goddesses of Magical Olympia. As each of you have an Olympian Parent", King Ragnok says

And a flash of light and the gods were there each dressed like they came from Ancient Greece.

"My Lords and Ladies lets start. So who wants their heritage test and title given first?" King Ragnok asks

"I will", a blonde haired girl says

"7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says handing over a dagger

The girl drops 7 drops of blood on parchment and King Ragnok says a spell in his language then names appear.

 _ **Luna Pandora Lovegood:**_

 _ **Date of Birth: 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1981: Age 4**_

 _Mortal Parent: Xenophilius Lovegood (Wizard)_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, Handicrafts, Crafts, Arts, Battle Strategy, Reason_

 _Stepmother Pandora Black-Lovegood_

 _Immortal Legacy of: Lord Pluto King of the Underworld: God of Death, Wealth and_

 _Immortal Step-Legacy: Lady Proserpine: Queen of the Underworld: Goddess of Springtime, and Flowers_

 _Immortal Legacy of: Lord Apollo: God of Sun, Light, Healing, Music, Poetry, Archery, Reason, and Prophecy._

 _Mortal Legacy of: Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Titles: Heir of the Noble House of Lovegood_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

 _Goddess of Wisdom, Prophecy, Ghosts_

 _Soulmate: Lee Jordan_

"I Athena claim you as my daughter!", Athena/Minerva says and Luna glows gold

"I Pluto claim you as my Legacy!", Pluto/Hades says and Luna glows purple

"I Apollo claim you as my legacy", Apollo says and Luna glows gold

Power flows into Luna and she ages before everyone and she gets all the information she needs. There she stood as a woman that was now a goddess.

"I enjoyed that", Luna says in her mature voice, "I skipped years"

"Your now immortal", Lady Athena says

"Who next?" King Ragnok asks

"Go on Neville", Frank says encouraging his son

Neville nervously cuts his palm and lets 7 drops of blood fall. Names appear after King Ragnok does his spell.

 _ **Neville Frank Longbottom**_

 _ **Date of Birth: 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July 1980**_

 _Mortal Parent: Frank Neville Longbottom_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Ceres: Goddess of Agriculture, Harvest and Seasons_

 _Stepmother: Alice Longbottom_

 _Half-Siblings:_

 _1\. Chantelle Longbottom (5)_

 _2\. Kadin Longbottom (4)_

 _3\. Augustus Longbottom (4)_

 _4\. Madeleine Longbottom (2)_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Bacchus: God of Wine, Madness, Ecstasy, Theatre and Vegetation_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Ariana: Goddess of Labyrinths, Paths and Passion_

 _Mortal Legacy: Lady Helga Hufflepuff_

 _Titles: Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

 _God of Vegetation, Harvest and Labyrinths_

 _Soulmate: Hannah Abbott_

"I Ceres claim you as my son", Ceres/Demeter says

"I Bacchus claim you as my legacy", Bacchus/Dionysus says

Power flows into Neville and he grows before everyone's eyes.

"What do you think Dad?" Neville asks Frank

"You will be a great god. I am proud of you son", Frank says hugging his now grown up son

"Thank you", Neville says

"Who's next?" King Ragnok asks

"I will go", Susan says

 _ **Susan Amelia Bones**_

 _ **Date of Birth: June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1980**_

 _Mortal Parent: Rodger Bones (Deceased)_

 _Mortal Stepmother: Sophia Bones (Deceased)_

 _Mortal Guardian: Madam Amelia Susan Bones_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Nemesis: Goddess of Balance, Justice, Retribution, and Vengeance_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Jupiter: King of Olympus: God of Honour, Justice, Weather, Air, Lightning, and Sky_

 _Immortal Step-Legacy: Lady Juno: Queen of Olympus: Goddess of Marriage_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, Handicrafts, Crafts, Arts, Battle Strategy, Reason_

 _Mortal Legacy: Mungo Bonham_

 _Titles: Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bonham_

 _Goddess of Justice, Reason and Honour_

 _Soulmate: Blaise Zabini_

"I Nemesis claim you as my daughter", Nemesis says

"I Jupiter claim you as my legacy", Jupiter says

"I Athena claim you as my legacy", Athena says

Power flows into Susan and she grows into a woman.

"You are a beautiful Susan", Amelia says

"Thanks Auntie", Susan says smiling

"Who's next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", Draco says

 _ **Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **Date of Birth: June 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1980**_

 _Mortal Parent: Lucius Malfoy_

 _Mortal Stepmother: Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy nee Black_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Eris: Goddess of Chaos, Discord and Strife_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Cupid: Roman God of Desire, Love and Desire_

 _Immortal Step-Legacy: Lady Psyche: Goddess of the Human Souls_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Bellona: Goddess of War, Destruction, and Devastation_

 _Titles: Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy_

 _God of Chaos and Desire_

 _Soulmate: Daphne Greengrass_

"I Eris claim you as my son", Eris says

"I Cupid claim you as my legacy", Cupid says

"I Bellona claim you as my legacy", Bellona says

Draco grows into an adult. He didn't have any mortal parents here to see this. Lucius and Narcissa were too busy with Pure-Bloods too notice him. Now he got one up on them.

"Who next?"

"I'll go so I can join Luna", Lee says

Lee does the 7 drops of blood.

 _ **Lee Alexander Jordan**_

 _ **Date of Birth: May 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **1978**_

 _Mortal Parent: John Jordan_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Nike: Goddess of Victory_

 _Immoral Legacy: Lord Vulcan: God of Fire, the Forge, Volcanoes, Metals, Metallurgy, Craftsmen and Smiths_

 _Immortal Step-Legacy: Lady Venus: Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Sexuality, Desire, and Pleasure_

 _Titles:_

 _Heir of the Noble House of Jordan_

 _God of Competition and Victory_

 _Soulmate: Luna Lovegood_

"I Nike claim you as my son", Nike says

"I Vulcan claim you as my legacy", Vulcan/Hephaestus says

Jordan grows into a man. And smiles at his new look.

"Brilliant", Lee says, "What do you think Luna?"

"I love the look", Luna says

Lee goes over to her and kisses her. Luna kisses him back.

"Who's next?" King Ragnok asks

"I will go", Penelope Clearwater says

 _ **Penelope Christina Clearwater**_

 _ **Date of Birth: August 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1976**_

 _Mortal Parent: Lucinda Clearwater_

 _Mortal Stepparent: Peter Clearwater_

 _Immortal Parent: Lord Neptune: King of the Seas: God of Earthquakes, Horses, Hurricanes, and Storms_

 _Immortal Step-Parents: Lady Salacia: Queen of Seas: Goddess of Fish, Seals, Springs_

 _Immortal Step-Siblings:_

 _1\. Triton (God of the Navy)_

 _2\. Kympoleia (Goddess of Violent Sea Storms)_

 _3\. Rhode_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Hebe: Goddess of Youth_

 _Immortal Step-Legacy: Lord Heracles: God of Strength and Bravery_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Hecate: Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Necromancy, and the Mist_

 _Titles: Goddess of Storms and Crossroads_

 _Soulmate: Pavel Pettigrew_

"I Neptune claim you as my daughter", Neptune/Poseidon says

"I Hebe claim you as my legacy", Hebe says

"I Hecate claim you as my legacy", Hecate says

Penelope glows and grows into an adult.

"Oh my daughter all grown up", Lucinda Clearwater says hugging her now adult daughter

"Thanks Mum", Penelope says hugging her mum

"Who next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", says Hannah

Hannah does 7 drops of blood.

 _ **Hannah Louisa Abbott**_

 _ **Date of Birth: February 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **1980**_

 _Mortal Parent: Louisa Abbott_

 _Stepfather: Christopher Abbott_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Psyche: Goddess of the Human Soul_

 _Immortal Stepfather: Lord Eros: God of Love and Desire_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Fortuna: Goddess of Luck_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Tiberinus: God of the Tiber River_

 _Immortal Step-Legacy: Lady Rhea Silvia_

 _Titles:_

 _Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Abbott_

 _Goddess of Magical Souls and Luck_

 _Soulmate: Neville Longbottom_

"I Psyche claim you as my daughter", Psyche says

"I Fortuna claim you as my legacy", Tyche/Fortuna says

"I Tiberinus claim you as my legacy", Tiberinus says

Hannah grows and her blonde hair was much longer. Louisa her mother hugs her daughter.

"I never expected this day to come so soon. Now your all grown up", Louisa says crying

"It is ok Mum", Hannah says hugging her

Neville stares at the beautiful woman. Hannah comes over and kisses him.

"Mind", Neville says kissing her back

"Yours", Hannah promises

"Who's next?" King Ragnok asks

"We'll go", Sirius Black IV says with Regulus Black II nodding

 _ **Sirius Orion Black IV and Regulus Arcturus Black**_

 _ **Date of Birth: August 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **1980**_

 _Mortal Father: Sirius Black III_

 _Mortal Step-Mother: Marlene McKinnon_

 _Mortal Half-Siblings:_

 _1\. Marius James Black (1981)_

 _2\. Lucretia Lily Black (1982)_

 _3\. Ignatius Remus Black (1983)_

 _4\. Iola Marlene Black (1984)_

 _5\. Cedrella Alice Black (1985)_

 _6\. Eduardus Frank Black (1985)_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Aphrodite: Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Sexuality, Desire, and Pleasure_

 _Immortal Step-Parent: Lord Hephaestus: God of Fire, the Forge, Volcanoes, Craftsmen, and Smiths_

 _Immortal Half Siblings:_

 _1\. Phobos: God of Fear_

 _2\. Deimos: God of Terror_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Hercules: God of Strength and Bravery_

 _Immortal Step-Legacy: Lady Juventas: Goddess of Youth_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Hermes: God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Athletes, Roads and Merchants_

 _Titles: Heirs of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

 _Heirs of the Noble and Most Ancient House of McKinnon_

 _Sirius IV God of Strength and Love_

 _Regulus II: God of Bravery and Pleasure_

 _Soulmate for Sirius IV: Tracey Davis_

 _Soulmate for Regulus II: Rhea Lupin_

"I Aphrodite claim you as my sons", Aphrodite says

"I Hercules claim you both as my legacies", Hercules says

"I Hermes claim you both as my legacies", Hermes says grinning

Sirius IV and Regulus II grin. They were happy with their test.

"Who is next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", Blaise says

 _ **Blaise Jackson Zabini**_

 _ **Date of Birth: April 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1980**_

 _Mortal Mother: Jasmine Zabini_

 _Immortal Parent: Lord Ares: God of War, Violence, Battlelust and Rage_

 _Immortal Half-Siblings:_

 _1\. Phobos: God of Fear_

 _2\. Deimos: God of Terror_

 _Enyalius_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Vulcan: God of Fire, the Forge, Volcanoes, Metals, Metallurgy, Craftsmen and Smiths_

 _Immortal Step-Legacy: Venus: Goddess of Beauty, Love, Lust, Desire, Sexuality and Pleasure_

 _Titles:_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Zabini_

 _God of War and Fire_

 _Soulmate: Susan Bones_

"I Ares claim you as my son", Ares/Mars says

"I Vulcan claim you as my legacy", Vulcan/Hephaestus

Blaise grows into his adult self. He smiles and goes over to Susan and bows.

"My soulmate", Blaise says to Susan

"Always", Susan says kissing him

"Who is next?" King Ragnok asks

"I will go", Daphne says

Daphne drops 7 drops of blood.

 _ **Daphne Alena Greengrass**_

 _ **Date of Birth: January 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **1980**_

 _Mortal Parent: Jerimiah Greengrass_

 _Mortal Step-Father: Leyla Greengrass_

 _Mortal Sibling:_

 _1\. Astoria Leyla Greengrass_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Minerva: Goddess of Wisdom, Handicrafts, Crafts, Arts, Battle Strategy, Reason_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Zeus: King of Olympus: God of Sky, Weather, Air, Lightning, Honour and Justice_

 _Immortal Step-Legacy: Lady Hera: Queen of Olympus: Goddess of Marriage, Motherhood, Women, and Familiar Love_

 _Titles:_

 _Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass_

 _Goddess of Battle Strategy and Weather_

 _Soulmate: Draco Malfoy_

"I Minerva claim you as my daughter", Minerva/Athena says

"I Zeus claim you as my legacy", Zeus says

Daphne glows and grows up. She immediately goes to Draco and Draco takes her into his arms.

"Who next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", Pavel Pettigrew says

 _ **Pavel Peter Pettigrew**_

 _ **Date of Birth: August 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **1981**_

 _Blood Adopted Mortal Parent: Peter Pettigrew_

 _Immortal Parents: Lady Nyx: Goddess of Night and Lord Thanatos: God of Peaceful Death_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Chione: Goddess of Snow_

 _Titles:_

 _God of the Night Sky, Stars, Constellations, and Planets_

 _Soulmate: Penelope Clearwater_

Pavel smiles at the list now he didn't have to have the traitors last name.

"Now I won't have to keep the traitors last name", Pavel says happily

"That is good. You are too good to be is biological son", Harry says happy for his friend

"I Nyx claim you as my son", Nyx says

"I Thanatos claim you as my son", Thanatos says

"I Lady Chione claim you as my legacy", Chione/Khione says

Pavel feels the power flow into him and he grows into his adult self. And goes over to Penelope and hugs her to him in relief now he didn't have to say he was related to Pettigrew.

"Who's next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", Katie says

 _ **Katherine Lillian Bell**_

 _ **Date of Birth: July 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1979**_

 _Mortal Parent: Edward Bell_

 _Mortal Stepmother: Chole Bell_

 _Mortal Half-Siblings:_

 _1\. Sarah Bell (1980)_

 _2\. Laura Bell (1981)_

 _3\. Edwin Bell (1983)_

 _4\. Nathen Bell (1984)_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Harmonia: Goddess of Harmony and Concord_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Pomona: Goddess of Plenty, Fruit Trees, Orchards, and Gardens_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Vertumnus: God of Seasonal Change and Plant Growth_

 _Titles:_

 _Heir of the Noble House of Bell_

 _Goddess of Concord, Harmony, Orchards and Plenty_

 _Soulmate: Fred Weasley_

"I Harmonia claim you as my daughter", Harmonia says

"I Pomona claim you as my legacy", Pomona says

"I Vertumnus claim you as my legacy", Vertumnus says

Katie glows and grows into her adult form.

"Who next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", Tracey Davis says

 _ **Tracey Melinda Davis**_

 _ **Date of Birth: April 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **1980**_

 _Mortal Parent: John Davis_

 _Mortal Stepmother: Leanne Davis_

 _Immoral Parent: Lady Potina: Goddess of Children_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Boreas: God of the North Wind and Winter_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Helios: Titan of the Sun_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Leto: Titaness of Demurity and Protector of the Young_

 _Titles:_

 _Heiress of the Noble House of Davis_

 _Goddess of Children and the Sun_

 _Soulmate: Sirius Black IV_

"I Potina claim you as my daughter", Potina says

"I Boreas claim you as my legacy", Boreas says

"I Leto claim you as my legacy", Leto says

Tracey glows and changes. Smiling when the transformation completes she walks over to Sirius IV and Sirius pulls her into his arms.

"I can finally be happy", Tracey says

"Always", Sirius IV says

"Who's next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", Angelina says

 _ **Angelina Sarah Johnson**_

 _ **Date of Birth: October 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1977**_

 _Mortal Parent: Joshua Johnson_

 _Mortal Step-Mother: Jessa Johnson_

 _Mortal Step-Siblings:_

 _1\. Harold Johnson (1979)_

 _2\. Lillia Johnson (1981)_

 _3\. Jason Johnson (1982)_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Victoria: Goddess of Victory_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Apollo: God of the Sun, Light, Healing, Music, Poetry, Archery, Reason and Prophecy_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Tethys: Titaness of the Sea_

 _Immortal Half-Siblings:_

 _1\. Metis: Titaness of Wise Council_

 _2\. Tyche: Goddess of Luck and Fortune_

 _3\. Styx: Goddess of the River Styx_

 _4\. Klymene_

 _5\. Dione: Goddess of the Oracle of Dodona_

 _Titles:_

 _Heiress of the Noble House of Johnson_

 _Goddess of Victory and Healing_

 _Soulmate: George Weasley_

"I Victoria claim you as my daughter", Victoria says

"I Apollo claim you as my legacy", Apollo

Angelina grows into a woman and George whistles he couldn't wait to be tested.

"Who's next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", Romulus Lupin says

 _ **Romulus Remus Lupin**_

 _ **Date of Birth: 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of September 1980**_

 _Mortal Father: Remus Lupin_

 _Mortal Half-Siblings:_

 _1\. Rhea Lupin (1981)_

 _2\. Ray Lupin (1982)_

 _3\. Lupe Lupin (1983)_

 _Immortal Mother: Lady Rhea Silvia_

 _Immortal Step-Father: Lord Tiberius: God of the Tiber River_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Circe: Minor Goddess of Magic_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Metis: Titaness of Wise Counsel_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Asclepius: God of Medicine, Rejuvenation and Health_

 _Titles:_

 _God of Rivers and Wise Counsel_

 _Soulmate: Runa Tonks_

"I Rhea Silvia claim you as my son", Rhea says

"I Circe claim you as my legacy", Circe says

"I Asclepius claim you as my legacy", Asclepius says

Romulus grows and grins as he is now an adult.

"Who's next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", Rhea Lupin says

Rhea cuts her palm and drops 7 drops of blood.

 _ **Rhea Hope Lupin**_

 _ **Date of Birth: May 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1981**_

 _Mortal Father: Remus Lupin_

 _Mortal Half-Siblings:_

 _1\. R_ _omulus Lupin (1980)_

 _2\. Ray Lupin (1982)_

 _3\. Lupe Lupin (1983)_

 _Immortal Parent: Lady Selene: Titaness of the Moon, Night and Radiance_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Circe: Minor Goddess of Magic_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Metis: Titaness of Wise Counsel_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Asclepius: God of Medicine, Rejuvenation and Health_

 _Title:_

 _Goddess of the Moon and Radiance_

 _Soulmate: Regulus Black II_

"I Selene claim you as my daughter", Selene says

"I Circe claim you as my legacy", Circe says

"I Metis claim you as my legacy", Metis says

"I Asclepius claim you as my legacy", Asclepius

Rhea grows out of her childhood body and into her adult. She goes over to Regulus and he pulls her into his arms.

"Who's next?" King Ragnok asks

"I'll go", Runa Tonks says

 _ **Runa Lyra Tonks**_

 _ **Date of Birth: 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of March 1980**_

 _Mortal Mother: Andromeda Tonks_

 _Mortal Step-Father: Edward Tonks_

 _Mortal Half-Siblings: Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Immortal Parent: Lord Hades: King of Underworld: God of the Dead, Subterranean regions, and Riches_

 _Immortal Step-Parent: Lady Persephone: Queen of the Underworld: Goddess Springtime and Flowers_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Mercury: God of Travel, Commerce, Merchandise, Merchants, and Thieves_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Terminus: God of Boundaries_

 _Title:_

 _Goddess of Boundaries and Riches_

 _Soulmate: Romulus Lupin_

Runa smiles at the list. She was happy with that.

"I Hades claim you as my daughter", Hades says

"I Mercury claim you as my legacy", Mercury/Hermes says

"I Terminus claim you as my legacy", Terminus says

Runa glows and grows her hair flashing in different colours.

"Thank you", Runa says before going over to Romulus and into his arms

"Who's next?" King Ragnok says

"We are", Fred and George say

 _ **Fredrick Fabian Weasley and George Gideon Weasley**_

 _ **Date of Birth: April 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **1978**_

 _Mortal Mother: Molly Weasley_

 _Mortal Step-Father: Arthur Weasley_

 _Mortal Half-Siblings:_

 _1\. William Arthur Weasley (1970)_

 _2\. Charles Septimus Weasley (1972)_

 _3\. Percy Ignatius Weasley (1976)_

 _4\. Ronald Bilius Weasley (1980)_

 _Immortal Father: Lord Hermes: God of Roads, Speed, Messengers, Commerce, Travel, Thieves, Merchants, Athletes and Mail Deliverers_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Zeus: God of Sky, Honour, Justice, Rain, Lightning and Storms_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Discordia: Goddess of Chaos, Discord and Stifle_

 _Title:_

 _Fred: God of Mischief and Merchants_

 _George: God of Tricksters and Storms_

 _Fredrick's Soulmate: Katherine Bell_

 _George's Soulmate: Angelina Johnson_

"I Hermes claim you both as my children", Hermes says

"I Zeus claim you both as my legacies", Zeus says

"I Discordia clam you both as my legacies", Discordia/Eris says

Fred and George glow and grow up. They were very tall.

"Wicked", they say

Fred goes over to Katie and George goes over to Angelina.

"Ginny your turn", Fred and George say

"Ok", Ginny says shyly

 _ **Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

 _ **Date of Birth: August 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **1981**_

 _Mortal Father: Arthur Weasley_

 _Mortal Step-Mother: Molly Weasley_

 _Immortal Mother: Lady Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, Handicrafts, Crafts, Arts, Battle Strategy, Reason_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Pomona: Goddess of Plenty, Fruit Trees, Gardens and Orchards_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Janus: God of Choices, Doorways, Gates, Beginnings and Endings_

 _Title:_

 _Goddess of Marriage, Beginnings and Endings_

 _Soulmate: Harry Potter_

"I Athena claim you as my daughter", Athena says

"I Pomona claim you as my legacy", Pomona says

"I Janus claim you as my legacy", Janus says

Ginny glows and becomes a woman. She looks at herself in adult form and couldn't believe it. She was not a child anymore.

"Now Harry your turn", King Ragnok says

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Date of Birth: July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **1980**_

 _Mortal Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Mortal Mother: Lily Jasmine Evans-Potter_

 _Mortal Half-Siblings:_

 _Andrew Charlus Potter (1981)_

 _Rose Lillian Potter (1981)_

 _Immortal Mothers:_

 _1\. Lady Diana: Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Chasity, and Maidenhood_

 _2\. Lady Hestia: Goddess of the Hearth, Home, Family_

 _3\. Lady Hera: Goddess of Marriage, Home and Family_

 _4\. Lady Hecate: Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Necromancy and the Mist_

 _5\. Lady Fortuna: Goddess of Luck, Chance and Fortune_

 _6\. Lady Bellona: Goddess of War_

 _Immortal Fathers_

 _1\. Lord Apollo: God of the Sun, Light, Healing, Music, Poetry, Archery, Reason and Prohecy_

 _2\. Lord Sancus: God of Trust, Honesty and Oaths_

 _3\. Lord Zeus: God of_ _Sky, Honour, Justice, Rain, and Lightning_

 _4\. Lord Terminus: God of Boundaries_

 _5\. Lord Hephaestus: God of_ _Fire, the Forge, Volcanoes, Metals, Metallurgy, Craftsmen and Smiths_

 _6\. Lord Mercury: God of Travel, Commerce, Merchants, Thieves, Athletes and Messengers_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Poseidon: God of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods, Horses, Hurricanes and Destruction_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Amphitrite: Goddess of Fish, Seals and Spings_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Hades: God of the Underworld, Dead and Wealth_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Persephone: Goddess of the Underworld, Springtime and Flowers_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lord Thanatos: God of Peaceful Death_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Psyche: Goddess of Human Souls_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Aradne: Goddess of Labyrinths, Paths and Passion_

 _Immortal Legacy: Lady Harmonia: Goddess of Harmony and Concord_

 _Mortal Legacies: Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin_

 _Titles:_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House o Peverell_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin_

 _God of Earth, Moon, Archery, Oaths, Boundaries, Fire and Death_

 _Soulmate: Ginny Weasley_

Everyone looks at shock at Harry's list.

"All of us gave him essence", Zeus explains to everyone

They all claim him as their own. He glows brighter than anyone else. And he grows into a handsome man. Harry smiles at his new look he had a piece of all his parents in him. Making him look different to James and Lily Potter.

"Wow", everyone says

"Now we better make a Magical Olympus and find the others we what to join us", Harry commands

Everyone nods and smiles they were the gods of the fourth generation. So now they had to make a home and make Magical Olympus…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
